


A Mermaid's Kiss

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: FrUk Spring Festival 2k16 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied mermaid sex, There are. Like. mentions of other character, but that is really a minor detail, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Kirkland never ever dreamed that he would see a mermaid (specially a French one) and live to tell the tale.<br/>But there he was, having his live being turned upside down because of one.<br/>Damn you, Marianne!<br/>(Written for the first day of the FrUk Spring Festival 2k16 on tumblr!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mermaid's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello there =D
> 
> Welcome to the first day of the FrUk Spring Festival 2k16, "Mermaid/Siren AU"!
> 
> First of all: Hetalia doesn’t belong to me. If it belonged, I would be the Queen of the world. Literally.
> 
> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes
> 
> This was made for the first day of the FrUk Spring Festival 2k16 on tumblr!
> 
> Characters names (in case you don’t know) for this story:  
> Main characters:  
> -Arthur Kirkland: APH England  
> -Marianne: Femme!APH France  
> Secondary characters:  
> -Alistair Kirkland: APH Scotland  
> -Connor Kirkalnd: APH Ireland  
> -Oliver Kirkland: APH Wales  
> -Dylan Kirkland: APH North Ireland  
> -Lukas: APH Norway  
> -Vladmir: APH Romania  
> -Monika: Femme!APH Prussia  
> -Isabella: Femme!APH Spain
> 
> Just one last note before you start reading:  
> \- [text after dashes] = TALKING  
> (A Romance Language custom, I guess)
> 
> Now, to the story!

Arthur Kirkland never thought that he would ever see a mermaid (specially a French one) and live to tell the tale.

He was just a young fisherman (and not a good one). He wasn’t 18 years old yet! 

His older brother, Alistair, had challenge him to see who could catch more fish in one morning (the loser would have to wash the dishes for a whole week).

However, his net got a fucking MERMAID instead of fish.

\- _Démêler moi_! _Maintenant_! [French: Untangle me! Now!] – she kept shouting and trashing around his little boat.

\- Lady! Lady, please! Stop moving!

He was trying to gently untangle her so he wouldn’t lose his net and she could go her merry way, but that damn **French** mermaid wouldn’t just stop!

Arthur groaned and picked his knife.

The mermaid screamed like he had just stabbed her.

Before she could start to sing, the fisherman rolled his eyes and as gently as he could, he cut the net.

As soon as she was free, the mermaid rolled back to the sea.

Arthur groaned in frustration.

\- YOU’RE WELCOME, YOU UNGRATEFUL FISH!

With no net, he obviously lost the bet.

And on that night, he (still a hormonal teenager) dreamed with the beautiful naked breasts of said mermaid.

 

* * *

 

Arthur never though he would see that said French mermaid ever again.

Really, what were the odds?

She probably had gone on her merry way to sink ships and drown sailors. Arthur didn’t want to have anything to do with mermaids. Even the gorgeous ones with beautiful cleavage, golden hair and blue eyes.

But there she was.

While he was selecting the fishes that he would give back to the sea (for being too small) and the ones that he would keep, Arthur saw her with the corner of his eyes seconds before she leaned on the edge of his boat and stared at him.

He was agape.

They stared at each other for some time until he got control of his mouth again.

\- Hum, hi?

\- Why are you throwing away fish? – she asked in accented English.

\- You speak my language!?

She rolled her perfect Persian blue eyes.

\- I never said I didn’t. And I was too worried about what barbaric thing you would do _moi_ to try to speak on this awful language.

He was the one to roll his eyes now.

\- Once a frog, always a frog. Even if they are a fish.

She glared at him, and for one instant Arthur believed that it was his demise.

But she made an indignant sound and jumped back to the water.

Arthur hadn’t seen any cleavage this time, but he still dreamed with the mermaid and her rosy lips.

 

 

* * *

 

Arthur was not really surprised when she appeared again on the next day.

Would the mermaid visits on his boat become a reoccurring thing?

This time, she seemed more apologetic when she leaned on.

\- Look, _Je suis désolé_ [French: I’m sorry] for yesterday. I didn’t mean to start the conversation rudely.

He nodded warily.

\- Ok, then. So, why are you here?

\- To thank you for freeing me! Usually being caught on a net means to be killed on the spot. I mean, I know many families who lost loved ones because they were caught on nets.

Arthur raised his eyebrows in surprise.

\- Oh. Ok. You’re welcome, I guess.

She smiled and Arthur’s heart speed up a bit.

\- I’m Marianne, by the way.

\- I’m Arthur.

They talked for a while. It was kind of awkward and stiff, but they both seemed oddly pleased with the conversation.

Arthur dreamed that he was still talking with the mermaid. It was a nice dream.

 

* * *

 

Arthur never thought that he would ever become friends with a mermaid.

Everyone always said that they would drown people for absolute no reason, hypnotizing them with their sinful siren voice.

Marianne had plenty opportunities to drown him and yet she didn’t.

She preferred to shit talk with him.

They lived in a harbour city, full of fishermen, merchants and sailors. On the Kirkland’s household, everyone had a job to help on the family’s small business. Alistair and Connor (the older siblings) would go fish the bigger fishes in the open sea with their father. Oliver and Dylan, the younger ones, would sell the fish with their mother.

Arthur’s job was to catch fish on his little boat near the beach. It was really lonely sometimes to fish by himself and it was always boring.

Talking with Marianne became the highlight of his fishing routine, even if she teased him a lot and liked to call him jellyfish for some obscure mermaid reason.

It didn’t took long to the two new friends to start to meet after Arthur’s duties were over.

They would stay in a beach a little far away from the town, one with tons of rocks that would form natural pools.

An ideal place for them to stay until the afternoon (when the tide would change. So Marianne should always leave before that, or she would be trapped on said pools).

She begged him to keep secret, because she was still afraid of what would be of her if people find out about her.

He wished he could tell his best friends, Lukas and Vladimir, that he was friends with a mermaid. But Arthur respected Marianne’s wishes and kept his mouth shut.

Arthur wished to be with Marianne romantically, but by the horrible way she always talked about sailors and men in general, he truly believed that she would never see him like that.

But that was ok.

Being her friend was already something very fulfilling. She was weird, and that was amazing.  

Very frequently, he would dream of kissing her lips and touching her naked breasts.

 

* * *

 

Arthur never thought that his first kiss would be stolen by a mermaid.

Damn you Marianne!

She surprised him one day after he complained that he was not getting lucky catching any fish recently.

She smiled mischievous and used her arms to propel herself up.

She kissed him quickly and gently on the lips while he stood there like a fool.

Marianne smirked.

\- For good luck, _méduse_ [French: Jellyfish]!

And she left, leaving his head spinning and his heart beating fast.

It took a while, but finally he remembered the legend that a mermaid kiss would give a person a sea of good luck.

Goddammit Marianne! You could have told that instead of making a dramatic leave!

Arthur dreamed of smacking the back of her head (and maybe running his fingers down her hair).

(By the way, he did catch many fish on that day. Luck, am I right?).

 

* * *

 

Arthur was still pissed off when she showed up with a shit-eating grin.

\- Why the hell you had to do that?

She smiled brightly.

\- Oh, you wouldn’t do that yourself, _méduse_.

Marianne barely had time to see his own smirk before he grabbed her face and kissed her back.

She was completely agape and he was smiling smugly.

\- Ha! Gotcha!

She pouted.

\- That was not fair! It was hardly a kiss!

\- Oh? So what do you suggest?

\- Isn’t it obvious? – she smiled in a gorgeous way and tilted her head.

He didn’t have to dream that he was kissing her that night.

 

* * *

 

Arthur never though his first time on everything would be with a mermaid.

Well, his wildest dreams had come true, he guessed.

 

* * *

 

Arthur Kirkland decided to not follow the family business when his 18th birthday come around.

He never really liked to fish, and he decided to use his luck to try to open a small pub, the _Mermaid’s Kiss_. His family was very supportive (specially Alistair, who would be one of his first patrons). Lukas and Vlad were thrilled that he had a pub (and a place to them to hang out and drink).

Marianne was very supportive too, although she liked to tease Arthur for his choice for the name of the pub (but she teased him for anything, so there was no big deal about it). That would leave them more time to hang out in the mornings because his pub was near the docks, on a small cliff. Since he was now living there, it was easy for them to talk after he closed, right after he fell asleep.

(She was becoming a pro at being stealthy and getting there without being noticed. He was thinking about building a small cave under the cellar just for the two of them).

It turns out his location was perfect and attracted many sailors. Soon enough, Arthur was able to pay off his family (for lent him the money to buy that small spot) and was able to hire two waiters to help him.

He was getting tons of money.

A lucky strike.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t even dream that his success was irritating a lot of other pub owners.

 

* * *

 

Arthur Kirkland was knocked out when he was taking the trash out of his little pub at three o’clock in the morning.

When he woke up he was being held hostage in a boat in the middle of the ocean surrounded by evil looking men.

One of the oldest and most popular pub n’ inn owner was smirking down at him.

\- Do you think you are clever, cabin boy?

The old man’s employees, all big and brawny men, beat Arthur.

When they were done they forced the young man to face their boss again.

\- You piece of shit think it is funny to steal our clients?

The young man stared at him with fear. He was in serious disadvantage, and the fact that he was in a boat far away from land was not a good sign.

\- Please! I just was lucky and got a good place! I didn’t-

He was punched on the gut.

The old man chuckled darkly.

\- Your excuses are irrelevant for the sharks. Because I will not tolerate to let some shrimp spoil my earnings.

Arthur’s eyes become wide.

\- No please don’t do-

But he was punched again.

They throw rotten fish and animals’ blood on Arthur head.

For one second, the young man thought that this was the end for him.

Suddenly, two female voices started to sing nearby.

Their song seemed to have no lyrics, and yet it was hypnotising.

All the men on that boat started to walk to the edge of the boat and to jump in the sea towards that lovely sound.

Arthur was just as hypnotized as the other men. However, as he was just ready to jump the ship, a pair of arms held him.

He tried to struggle.

He wanted to get to the music!

But he heard a new song.

Closer to him.

Right on his ear.

The closeness made the music even more potent.

Arthur sat at the edge of the boat, pliable and relaxed into the soft arms. He felt like he could listen to that sound nonstop forever.

On his trance, he didn’t noticed how much time passed.

He only become aware of himself again once the person who was holding him stopped singing on his ear.

The sun was rising.

Marianne was sitting at the edge of the boat with him, holding Arthur gently.

Two other mermaids were in the water in front of the couple. One of them were an albino with red eyes while the other was a brunet with green eyes.

He blinked.

\- What happened?

Marianne kissed his cheek.

\- I saved you from being eaten by the sharks, _méduse_.

The albino mermaid hemmed.

\- With a little help from my friends, of course. – Marianne added.

The albino smiled.

\- So, you are the famous Arthur.

The brunet crossed her arms.

\- Really, Mari, you could find something better.

Arthur ignored the bitter comment.

\- What happened to the men that were here?

The two women on the water smiled wickedly.

\- The sharks took care of them.

Arthur gulped and nodded.

That was his friendly reminder that mermaids were still dangerous, even if he was seeing one romantically.

He dreamed with sharp teeth and cruel brunet women when he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Arthur was still a little shaken on the next night when he met Marianne after he closed his pub.

What was left of the bodies was found that afternoon. The boat was still missing (and if what Isabela and Monika, Marianne’s mermaid friends, had told him was true, nobody would ever find the boat), but everyone was attributing the deaths as some kind of accident.

They sat in silence side by side on his windowsill.

\- Are you afraid of me? – she asked quietly.

Arthur sighed.

\- Shouldn’t I? You could easily drown me just using your voice.

\- I would never do that! – she held his hand – Arthur, please…

He caressed her hand with his thumb.

\- I believe you. – he kissed her hand – I’m just still scared.

Marianne got closer to him.

\- I swear to the Goddess of the Sea that I would never hurt you, _mon_ _méduse_. Just like you sworn to keep our secret and you did.

He laid his head on her shoulder, his fear slowly drifting away.

\- Ok.

She smiled pleased and kissed his lips gently. He kissed back.

On his heart, he had faith that she was telling him the truth and that feeling made him feel warm and loved.

Arthur loved Marianne.

He truly did.

When they broke the kiss, she looked at him nervously.

\- Good to hear that you are not afraid of me, because I have something to tell you…

Arthur’s neighbours woke up on that day with the oddest screams ever.

\- WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH PREGNANT!?

And:

\- OF COURSE THAT I AM HAPPY, BUT HOW!?

Arthur dreamed with a kid with a fish head and human legs.

(And the worst part was that he kinda liked that dream).

 

* * *

 

Arthur Kirkland become the owner of the most popular pub and inn in the docks. It took him years, a lot of hard work and a tad bit of luck.

He never married, but he had two sons, two kids that he had “found on a basket when he was taking a stroll on the beach”. He had “adopted” the babies. Oddly enough, they were very similar to his father, but everybody just assumed that it was a coincidence.

(The truth was that Marianne had delivered the babies on the shore with the help of her friends and a very excited and nervous Arthur. He was very pleased that his sons weren’t born with fish heads).

He lived in the back of his inn, in an area that he had built himself.

(He even built the secret cave under his house with a direct connection to the sea. That way, Marianne could sleep there and see her sons or hide if there were too many people around the docks and she couldn’t leave to her under the sea activities).

He had met a lot of interesting people due to his occupation.

(Including lots and lots of merfolk. He end up becoming the rescue of any of them who end up tangled in nets or captured by humans of that city. Damn you Marianne and your pouty lips that ALWAYS ended up convincing him to help the merfolk).

His kids, Alfred and Matthew, were good boys who seemed to like the sea a little bit too much.

(It turns out, they inherited their mother’s ability to breath under the water. Alfred liked to be the hero, so he probably would end up on the rescuing merfolk business, while Matthew liked to help his dad with the business and he was getting quite good at it).

One night, a customer asked what was his secret for that great life that he had.

With a serious expression, Arthur answered.

\- Mermaid, mate, mermaid.

The clients around him laughed while Alfred (who was the cashier that night) smiled and rolled his eyes to his dad’s inner joke.

Arthur’s dreams were filled with a mermaid song, and he couldn’t be more happy about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> Well, this is REALLY not well developed, I know.  
> The thing was that I was having a hard time (my depression have been acting up lately) and all my other ideas involving this theme were longer. I still needed to do all the others stories, so I decided to go for this one.
> 
> My first idea was to make the story from Alfred's pov. He would be a mercenary hired by a rich as balls dude to rescue his wife. When he got to the rescue part he would find out that the wife was a mermaid!  
> It would have a happy ending, of course.
> 
> But, again, it would be longer and I had no time...
> 
> I hope you like this cute fluffy.
> 
> Anyways, I mixed up the mermaids and the sirens tales. I was feeling too weak when making this to give a more profund thought about mixing them. I hope you don't mind too much...
> 
> By the way, I really believe that mermaids have a vaginal opening on their tails. Otherwise how the fuck they would reproduce?  
> That was how Arthur and Marianne did it, in case you were wondering xD
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> Friendly reminder that you can always help the writer by giving a comment ;D I feed on them (and I try to answer every single one of them too s2)
> 
> And you can follow me on tumblr if you want :D frukheaven.tumblr.com (just be aware that drama can eclode on my blog from time to time)
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya tomorrow =3
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
